The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting antennae and like structures above a roof surface.
There are many and varied devices known in the prior art for mounting antennae and like structures above a roof surface. Most of the prior art devices are for designed for mounting either large elongated aerials or large dish-type antennae above a roof surface. Consequently, the prior art mounting structures have been bulky and complicated, and most require special installation materials and techniques to ensure that the roofs above which they are mounted do not leak. Despite the number and variety of the antenna mounting devices of the prior art, most share at least two characteristics: they are not pleasing to the eye, and they are awkward to install.
Whereas in the past it has been necessary to use the large bulky mounting devices to support the large antennae of the prior art, modern antennae of all kinds have decreased in size by comparison. Today, relatively small antennae may be used just as effectively as the larger, more bulky antennae of the prior art.